Gildorluthien
Personal Hailing from the Tarheel state, Gildorluthien first touched Apple IIc computers in elementary school as he experienced the thrills of the Oregon Trail and Carmen Sandiego. He soon was given a Tandy 1000EX and the quasi-Windows environment propelled him into overdrive as his geekiness took hold. Fortunately he made it through college and found a beautiful girl that didn't disdain his techiness. Currently a software engineer for a corporation serving the Public Sector, Gildorluthien is rediscovering his own humanity and purpose for living outside of technology. When given the choice: Windows over Mac OS / XP over Vista / Xbox 360 over Playstation 3 / Google over Yahoo/Bing / Hampton Inn over Days Inn / Pepsi over Coke / College Basketball over NBA / Led Zeppelin over Aerosmith / Thin Elvis over Fat Elvis / Humbuckers over Singl-Coil pickups / Adidas over Nike If put to the test though, he would choose his 1958 Gibson over any computer. On The Web A few months ago, Gildorluthien set about on a campaign to reduce his footprint on the web, but so far has had little success. Social networking, forums, you name it, there's probably an account where he has signed up. He doesn't have his own blog, but gets to have a page on his family blogsite http://brward.squarespace.com. Recently, his web abilities at work were hampered when a Websense filter was installed. This has effectively stopped all of his streaming. However, on occasion, he has opportunity to get on the wireless (This is now blocked also), which is not filtered and watch BOL. The future is hopeful that he will be able to get CNET live unbanned from the filter's grip. Involvement with Buzz Out Loud A regular listener, when his stream is functioning well. He's been mentioned a random time here and there when a comment in the chat room is responded to. Trying to work out a phonetic spelling of his nickname because only Tom Merritt seems to get it correct. *Unknown Episode - first mention of name by Brian Tong - incorrectly pronounced *Episode 1056 - Molly Wood mentioned gildorluthien in post show, concerning Windows 7 Launch parties, how he had filled out an application. Also that his name was very "Lord of the Ringish" *Episode 1065: In a story about the former Skype founders filing suit against Skype on behalf of their company Jilted, Tom quoted him (gildorluthien) at the 10:00 mark as saying "Jilted feels jilted". *Molly Wood stated at one point during a post-show in Sept 2009 that she was saddened by Cookie magazine going out of pubilcation and agreed with gildorluthien about the quality of the magazine when he responded to her that it had some good stuff in it. *Episode 1090 (Pre-Show) - Natalie Del Conte responded to him that she does not use Pantene Shampoo to make her hair shiny. *Episode 1097 (Post-Show) - Jason Howell asked if gildorluthien knew of an iphone app that gave "more cowbell" *Episode 1107 (Post-Show) - Tom thanked gildorluthien for his statement about BOL that it was an "oasis in the desert of corporate filtered internet." '---CURRENTLY Gildorluthien's stream connection to watch BOL live is blocked by an evil corporate Web Filter, but he is still a regular face in the #cnetfans chatroom---' Alternate Chat Nicks *PackMule *Sir_Stumpy External links http://www.twitter.com/gildorluthien Category:Listeners